


Marked

by saucyminx



Series: Tattoo Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a follow up to the story Smashed Up and Broken Written for lousem27who bid toward our fundraising project: "Hope For Haiti" Thanks to all your help, we’ve reached the goal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Eyes falling closed, Jared wrapped his arms around the tattoo chair, head turning from side to side as he adjusted to the surprisingly familiar slight sting. Lord help him. Once upon a time Jared had sworn up and down he’d never get a tattoo and now he was _used_ to the feeling. And well, he’d already learned with his first that it kind of turned him on, a whole lot.

There was a soft growl behind him, just over the noise of the tattoo gun, and Jared rolled his eyes. “Shut up Christian, you know I’m used to Jensen doing this. He does it different from you.” It wasn’t like Christian wasn’t _good_ at his art, Jared was just much more accustomed to Jensen throwing in extra touches, something to ease Jared’s nerves. If anything he was even more nervous then he usually would be.

Christian snorted a soft laugh and pulled the needle off Jared’s skin to wipe quickly. “I’m not all soft and new-agey like Jensen, son. Ya can’t come to me for some super-secret tattoo shit and expect me to baby you.”

Smirking Christian thumped Jared on the back. “You good?”

Jared once more rolled his eyes and twisted his neck, straining to see Christian and huffing when the man pushed his head back down. “I’ve seen you baby plenty of people in here, if anything you should be treating me nicer than them.”

Of course, Jared had asked Christian to do something that in some tattoo artist’s eyes could pretty much qualify as cheating. But it was a _surprise_ , and Jared knew he could make his boyfriend forgive him in the best way possible. “How long you think this will take?”

"You in a rush to get somewhere, Princess?" Christian kicked Jared's foot when the man laughed. "You are gonna have a shit tattoo if ya don't sit still. How Jensen works on you is beyond me."

“Jensen knows what to do to keep me still,” Jared muttered and sighed, resisting the urge to shift his hips. He did feel kind of guilty getting turned on while Christian tattooed him but it was worth it. And he’d see Jensen later; he could get rid of the tension then. “Just wanna make sure we finish before Jensen gets in. I think his flight is landing at a quarter to eight.”

“Know how to keep you still,” Christian muttered. He wiped the tattoo again and sat back to look at it. “Almost, just gotta touch it up a bit. Can you handle a few more minutes? Ten at the most? I know how fragile you are.”

Drawing out the fakest laugh Jared could muster, he half kicked back at the man when the tattoo gun lifted for a moment. “You really need to stop hitting on me Christian; it’s just going to make things uncomfortable all around. I know you’re madly in love with me but I’ve told you, I only have eyes for my man.” Jared snorted, his lips twitching in a smirk.

"Ya sure overhear the strangest conversations between your lover and your best friend when they don't think you're around." Jensen leaned against the door frame smile fading as he realized what was going on. "Are you tattooing my man, Kane?"

“Jen-” Jared’s voice rose in surprise and if it wasn’t for Christian’s hand suddenly pressing him hard down into the chair he would have been up and over to his boyfriend’s side already. As it was, he could barely even see the man and his smile twitched on and off his lips nervously. “Um, hey, you’re home early.”

"Jared?" Christian leaned down and buzzed the needle quickly then wiped the skin clean. "I do believe this is _your_ department?" Turning on his stool Christian laid his equipment down and pulled out a drawer to get a bandage.

Jensen was more than a little surprised at how jealous he felt. "Someone sure as _hell_ better tell me what's goin' on here. Jared?"

“It was supposed to be a surprise?” Jared ventured hopefully, shifting impatiently on the chair. “Kane, come on,” he muttered, wanting the man to just _finish_ so he could go to Jensen. He didn’t do so well trying to fix things when he couldn’t even see the person.

Jensen’s brows drew together and he stared _hard_ at the floor by Christian’s feet. “So... what happened to only _me_ tattooing you?”

Something pinched in Jared’s chest and the minute Christian’s hands lifted he slid off the chair, crossing to turn to Jensen and reach out for his hand. He frowned when Jensen stuffed his hands into his pockets before Jared could get that far. “I wasn’t trying to... I. I just wanted to surprise you? The tattoo is _for_ you. And I figured, you know, it’s just Christian.”

“On that note. I think I’ll be going... home or something. ‘Cause... well.” Christian snapped his gloves off and stood behind Jared for a few moments until both men moved to the side. “Y’all be good now.”

“What’s going on?” Jensen wasn’t sure whether he felt more _hurt_ or _jealous_. He’d only been gone a few days for the stupid convention because Christian had insisted it would be good for business.

Groaning, Jared slid a hand up through his hair, then realized he was still shirtless and well, there were just too many things stacked up against him that made for a bad image. “A while ago I had this idea, of a tattoo to get, for you.” He’d thought it was a great idea and was going to ask Jensen to do it but when the man had gone out of town, having Christian do it seemed like such a better surprise.

When the look on Jensen’s face didn’t change - still stuck somewhere between crushed and pained - Jared paced over to the table and snatched up the drawing Christian had done for him. Walking back to his boyfriend he held it out, shaking it until finally Jensen took the paper and Jared shrugged. “I just thought, it was a way I could show you, you know? That we’re permanent. Show you in a language you know well.” Jared’s lips twitched in a smile. He had this speech all planned out, but in his mind Jensen hadn’t been upset before it.

Jensen looked down at the paper in his hand and saw his name in a semi-modern scrip. Frown deepening, he stared at the design for a while. "You said you didn't want anyone else to tattoo you, you _said_ you got turned on when you got work done."

“Well,” Jared shifted in place, rubbing along the back of his neck. He’d been hoping it might smooth over some of Jensen’s feelings when he realized what he’d had inked on his body. “I do get turned on. And I was going to have you do it but it just seemed, I just wanted to surprise you. I thought it would mean a lot.” Frowning, Jared twisted his hands together then stepped forward, reaching out to curl his fingers around Jensen’s wrist. “Hey, come on Jen, you’ve been gone all weekend, don’t be mad at me. I didn’t do it to upset you.”

"You turned on now?" Jensen looked up slowly, eyes moving over the beads of sweat on Jared's chest. The dull burn of jealously was still eating away at him. Tossing the paper asides Jensen stepped into Jared's space and slid his hand down the front of his lover's jeans. "Tell me the truth."

“Are you asking if it turned me on to get your name tattooed onto my back?” Jared asked quietly, hands curling over Jensen’s arms. Things still weren’t completely better, Jared could tell, but at least the man was up close to him. He couldn’t resist dipping down to breathe in the man’s scent. It had really been a long weekend without him.

“I can feel that you’re half hard, you get turned on ‘cause Kane was tattooing you?” Jensen walked forward and Jared had no choice but to back up. His heart was racing; the very idea of someone else putting something permanent on his lover was painful. The way he saw it, he should be the _only_ person touching Jared with a tattoo needle.

Inhaling shakily, Jared continued to step backward and Jensen moving forward until his hip was digging hard into the edge of the counter. He wasn’t so sure about the look in Jensen’s eyes, fire - definitely - and maybe something possessive, but still something hurt. It seemed kind of like a lethal combination. “I got turned on from the tattoo; Kane had nothing to do with it.” Jared had never, and would never think of Christian that way. He was pretty sure Jensen knew that. Pretty sure.

Jensen’s fingers curled tighter into the bulge under Jared’s jeans. “I missed you all weekend and you’re in here with a hard-on, gettin’ a tattoo when I get back. You know what that feels like?” Jensen’s lips were so close to Jared’s jaw he could _feel_ the heat radiating off the man.

A shudder pulsed down Jared’s spine and his eyes closed, hips jerking up into Jensen’s touch out of his control. The way Jensen’s words settled over him made his chest tighten with guilt and he silently wished he’d thought more about it before asking Christian to do the tattoo. “Jensen,” he whispered, tilting toward the heat of his boyfriend’s breath. “I missed you, you know I did.”

Turning into Jared's skin, Jensen dragged his mouth along the hard jawline. Sliding his hand up Jared's arm Jensen grabbed the bandage and pulled it off then spun his lover and shoved him against the wall. As his eyes moved down over the tattoo his lips curved into a slight smile. "You know what this means?"

Jared was still trying to breathe through the pain of the quick tear over his already oversensitive skin. He bit his lip, pulling in deep breaths as his forehead dropped against the wall. He was almost scared to venture a guess at what it meant, not even sure what _this_ Jensen was currently referring too. “Jensen,” he breathed, hips moving just slightly back to seek the friction of the man’s body.

“You’re mine forever now, no question … you’re _marked_.” Planting his hands on either side of Jared’s shoulders, Jensen rolled his hips forward and nosed through Jared’s hair until he could lick at the cooling sweat at the nape of his lover’s neck.

A deep moan resounded through Jared, his body curving into his lover’s as his head dipped in a nod that sent his forehead sliding along the wall. “Yours,” he breathed, palms flattening on the wall. “Always yours.” That had really been the message he’d been going for, wanting Jensen to never have a doubt in his mind who Jared belonged too.

“Don’t do it again,” Jensen murmured into Jared’s hair. His thumb underlined his name and then both of his hands moved down Jared’s sides and then along his waist band until he could flick his button open. “You been good while I was gone?”

“Yes,” Jared whispered, biting off the urge to say _except the whole tattoo thing_. If Jensen was ready to move on from it, so was Jared. “Missed you so much, drove Katie and Sandy crazy talkin’ about you.” It was true, Jared had been downright miserable while Jensen was gone and it was only for _four_ days. They’d felt never ending to him. “You have a good time?” He made himself ask, because he did care that Jensen enjoyed himself.

"Oh yeah, tattooing people that weren't you, small talkin' about crap. Thinking about you being at home alone, spread out on our bed." Jensen sucked in a deep breath and tucked his fingers down the front of Jared's jeans. It didn't come as much of a surprise to Jensen that his lover's cock was mostly hard. "Show me how much you missed me."

“S-show you,” Jared repeated hoarsely, wetting his lips as his body rocked forward into the heat of Jensen’s hand. He struggled to turn but the man had him firmly pressed against the wall which only sent the heat building in Jared rushing through him at a dizzying speed. “Let me kiss you,” he pleaded, arm stretching behind him so his hand could move over every inch of Jensen he could reach.

Jensen squeezed Jared's cock once then pulled his hand free. "Get my shirt off," he whispered. Stepping back Jensen tried to slow his breathing; _God_ , Jared was hot.

Spinning around, Jared’s hands lifted quickly and he fumbled with the row of buttons, trying to work around his shaking hands. Of course _now_ his boyfriend had to be all classy and wear a button down, when Jared could hardly see straight. The smooth material slid along his fingers and Jared sucked in a breath then pushed it off the man’s shoulders.

“What the-” Jared’s eyes automatically snapped to the slightly red skin just beneath Jensen’s collarbone. He’d been working in the tattoo shop long enough now to know the stages of a healing tattoo, he’d peg this one as three or so days old, it was just slightly scabbed and it said _Jared_. Jared’s eyes snapped from the tattoo up to the man’s eyes, his mouth still slightly parted. “But... how did- did you know? What I was gonna do?”

"I didn't," Jensen said softly. "I just thought - you might like it? You know? Some things in your life haven't been all that permanent when it came down to it. I wanted to show you that I am." Jensen tilted his head to the side, fingers hooking over Jared's open jeans and pulling him closer. "Now. About the blow job I was just about to _make_ you give me..."

Jared laughed in quiet disbelief, shaking his head even as he stepped into Jensen’s body. “And you were going to give me crap about mine?” His brow lifted in disbelief, his fingers coming to rest over his name on Jensen’s chest and slowly sliding down his sculpted abs. His thumb moved through the dusting of hair beneath his lover’s belly button, eyes still moving over the lines of his name. He kind of, really liked it.

"Well, I wasn't totally just makin' that up." Jensen stepped back until he could lean against Christian's tattoo table. "Didn't like him marking you. That's _my_ job - you're _mine_." Holding out his hand, Jensen smiled slightly when Jared's fingers slid quickly across his palm and he pulled his lover into the V of his legs. "So..."

“If it helps I was thinking about you the whole time?” Jared offered, dipping down to kiss down the slope of Jensen’s neck, moving over his collarbone next. He couldn’t wait until he could lick his way along the curves of his name, claiming Jensen’s tattoo as his own. “I could feel him doing each letter you know, and the entire time I just thought of what you’d do, how _else_ you’d touch me.”

Jared fell to his knees before Jensen, fingers curling over the man’s hips to draw him forward. His lips ran parted along the man’s skin, fingers tugging on the button while his free hand curved over the hard bulge in the front of the man’s jeans. “Fuck I missed you so bad Jen,” Jared mumbled through a shaky laugh, forehead coming to roll along Jensen’s abs.

Tangling his fingers in Jared's hair, Jensen moaned and shifted his legs further apart. "I missed you too, the minute I left for the airport. Took an earlier flgiht home 'cause I wanted to be back. Crazy, right?" Gripping Jared's long hair, Jensen tilted his lover's head back and gazed down at him. "Love you," he murmured.

“Love you too,” Jared whispered, staring up at Jensen with a faint smile, fingers pulling at the zipper to drag it down. “And, not crazy. M’glad you did.” If Jared had had his way, he would have gone to the convention with Jensen. But it was pointed out to him that, unless you were going to tattoo or were a business owner scouting talent, there was really nothing to do. Jared wouldn’t have cared. “Next time I go with,” he breathed, pulling at Jensen’s jeans and swaying forward to gather the man’s scent once more.

“And next time, I tattoo you. Not Kane.” Jensen’s fingers smoothed Jared’s hair back off his forehead. “Jesus, you like this... “ Shaking his head, Jensen laughed softly. The way Jared was gazing up at him, lips glistening, eyes dark and fucking glazed with lust - it just made Jensen’s blood race a little faster.

His hips nudged forward as Jared’s lashes fluttered closed and he couldn’t help letting out a small moan when Jared’s fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin of his hips.

“Never Kane again, I promise,” Jared whispered then gave in to the desire to tug Jensen’s briefs down. Really though, this jealous possessive thing was kind of hot, just like it kind of scared the crap of Jared, but mainly because Jensen could be pretty damn intimidating. And it still made Jared hotter than anything else.

Jensen was hard already and Jared swayed forward, burying his nose along the base to inhale the musky, salty smell he knew exclusively belonged to his lover. Jared loved this, loved having this effect on Jensen, and he slowly laved his tongue along the underside of the man’s cock to gather up his taste.

"Shit," Jensen murmured. He reached back with one hand and gripped the side of the tattoo table, knuckles nearly white with strain. Jared's tongue was hot and smooth; the heat of it made Jensen shiver with pleasure as he arched forward. "Jay, don't tease."

Chuckling softly, Jared drew back an inch, looking up at the flush on his lover’s face. “Not teasing,” he whispered then dipped forward once more, sliding his tongue in a slow circle around the silky smooth head of his lover’s cock. Jared paused long enough to exhale hot air over the wet skin then looked back up. “ _Now_ I’m teasing.”

The breath Jensen was trying to get _into_ his lungs kind of seeped back out and his legs weakened momentarily. When Jared pulled back again, Jensen tightened his fingers in his lover's hair and held him closer. "Jared, get your mouth on me."

Hearing the deep rumble of Jensen’s words was enough to make pleasure shudder through his body. “Gonna-” The words died in Jared’s mouth when, at the next moment, Jensen’s cock was sliding across his lips and Jared couldn’t help parting them to draw him in. He was addicted to the taste of Jensen, had been from the first moment, and he sank down onto the swollen heated length of his lover, relaxing his jaw to swallow from base to tip.

Jensen's head dropped back and he sucked in a breath before panting softly. Jared's mouth was perfect; it was soft and hot, slick and the way his tongue swirled around Jensen's flesh was maddening. At first, Jared's movements were gentle, careful and then he let out a small moan that vibrated Jensen's flesh.

Knees buckling again, Jensen leaned back hard against the table and struggled to look down again. Jared's lips were a perfect pink ring stretched around his girth and he moaned again at the picture that was perfectly captured in his mind. "God, your mouth," he whispered.

Jared’s eyes were closed, the taste of Jensen so familiar he’d found himself even missing _that_ while Jensen was gone. He let Jensen work his hips slowly up into him, the man’s fingers dug into his hair, holding him there and Jared could never get enough of this. He moaned louder, fingers digging into the man’s hipbones.

Every time Jensen drew back Jared worked his tongue forward, gathering up the beads of pre-come, and it was so _good_ he thought he could come from that alone. Of course, Jensen always had been able to drive him crazy like this.

"God," Jensen hissed. His hand slid down to cup Jared's cheek and he thrust deeper into the heat of the man's mouth. When the tip of his cock bumped the back of Jared's throat Jensen moaned and closed his eyes. The _dis_ advantage of Jared's mouth was the way he could nearly always make Jensen come in a matter of minutes. "Jay..."

Jared hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard along his lover’s flesh. He knew that desperate plea in Jensen’s tone, knew the man was so close, and there was nothing Jared loved quite as much as being the reason Jensen lost control. The thrust of the man’s hips took on a jerky quality and Jared dug his fingers into Jensen’s flesh, simply holding on for the ride. He couldn’t stop the moan’s working through him, his teeth just barely grazing over the burning skin.

A shudder of pleasure started deep inside Jensen and he gripped Jared's hair again. His orgasm started like a burning fuse, building speed as it ripped through his body. His hips jolted forward and he came hard, body arching back as his cock pulsed out his release.

The heat of come splashed along the back of Jared’s throat and he drew back, swallowing around each last stutter thrust from his lover. After he felt the slump of Jensen’s body back against the table he sat back, gently tucking the man back into his boxers and pulling up his jeans.

Jared pushed up to his feet and let his arm slide around the man’s middle, tugging him forward and slanting a hard kiss over his already parted lips. His hand tangled up in Jensen’s hair, tongue sliding forward in gentle sweeps. _God_ it was unreal how much he’d missed Jensen.

There was nothing hotter than tasting himself on Jared's tongue. Jensen let out a small whimper and wrapped his arms tight around Jared's body. His lover's flesh was sticky with sweat, hot and the way he pressed up against Jensen betrayed how much _Jared_ wanted him too. They did so much better together than apart. It was just a fact of life.

Sliding his hand slowly down Jared's side, Jensen couldn't help laughing softly. "I think you missed me," he murmured into his lover's mouth.

“Mmm, what could possibly have made you think such a thing?” Jared murmured with a soft laugh, forehead dropping to rest against Jensen’s as he blew out a shaky breath. “Kane is gonna go batshit if he finds out I blew you in here.” Jared pulled back a little, grinning down at Jensen. “Again.”

"M'not done with you yet," Jensen almost purred. As slowly as he could manage Jensen slipped his fingers back down into Jared's jeans. His fingers curled around the familiar length of Jared's cock and he squeezed slightly as his thumb pressed against the slit. "How you doin'?"

Jared moaned and rolled his eyes at the same time, which he thought was pretty damn impressive. His hips jerked up into the heat of Jensen’s touch, more than eager for the pleasure. “What a line,” he grumbled and slid his arms over Jensen’s shoulders, head falling back with a gasp. “Jen, _god_ , please.”

Laughing softly, Jensen stroked Jared's swollen shaft slowly as he worked his lips along Jared's. "I missed you in my bed," he whispered. "Missed the way you reach out for me in your sleep, the way you moan if I slide my palm over your skin in the morning."

Jensen's breath hitched just thinking about it and when Jared's mouth opened to let another moan escape, Jensen caught it under his. His tongue pushed into Jared's mouth, pulsing against his lover’s. Jensen's heart was still pounding, his body still loose and satisfied and _God_ he could still taste his own come in Jared’s mouth.

Whenever Jensen talked during sex it drove Jared insane, which the man used to his advantage as often as possible. “Jen,” Jared gasped into the kiss, clutching at his lover as his orgasm flared quickly to life up in him. It was the heat of the man, his words, four days of desperately missing the man - after all, it wasn’t like they’d really been apart since they got back together months ago.

When Jared came he didn’t realize just how tightly he was holding to Jensen. His nails were digging into the man’s shoulders and his lips rested parted against his lover’s. Jensen was supporting his weight as Jared thrust up into the heat of his palm, moaning with each quick motion.

The splash of Jared's come against his arm made Jensen gasp. He held back, lips just out of reach of Jared's so he could hear every amazing noise his lover made; the soft whimpers, the hitch of breath, the low groan. Working Jared's through his orgasm, Jensen whispered softly against the man's lips. "You're so gorgeous like this, the way you want me. Beautiful and hot and mine."

Jared hummed for a long moment, sinking into Jensen, smile soft on his lips. “Yeah,” he finally breathed, rubbing his fingers over the nail marks he left on Jensen’s shoulders. “Completely yours.” That had really never been truer.

Finally, Jensen ducked down and caught Jared's lips in a long, slow kiss. Leaning back onto the table he scooted back and somehow managed to drag Jared up over him. Making sure he kept his touch clear of the new tattoo, Jensen smoothed his hands over Jared's back as his lover settled down against him. "Next time, you're definitely coming with me."

“How about you just don’t go?” Jared suggested, laying his head on Jensen’s chest and chuckling softly. “Seriously though, did you have a good time? Make any new friends? Am I gonna have to fight off any cute boys?”

"They all loved me, but I kept tellin' them I had this really hot boyfriend at home. They were jealous. It was awesome." Jensen smoothed his hand up into Jared's hair. "I love the tattoo, you know that, right?"

Jared’s smile softened and he gently brushed his lips over Jensen’s chest, just beneath his new tattoo. “I know. I’m sorry I had Christian do it. Just suddenly got this idea in my head that I wanted it there when you got home. Guess you must know that feeling some. I can’t believe we did it at the same time. Or well, you know.” Jared laughed, running his fingers over Jensen’s smooth skin.

"I can," Jensen said softly. Letting out a long sigh, he groaned and tightened his arms around Jared. It didn't really matter where he was as long as Jared was with him - then - things felt good. "You smell like home," he murmured.

“Mm, I want you at home.” Jared laughed then scrunched his face up, lips rolling together in thought. “Hey how’d you know I was here anyway? Shop’s been closed for almost an hour, or you know, almost an hour when you first got here. Did you go home first?” Jared hated that idea, of Jensen heading home and not finding Jared there.

"Nah, had some stuff for Kane - the bastard - so when I saw the lights were on I figured it had to be him here working." Jensen laughed softly. "Didn't think he'd be inking my man but you know, I can forgive him I suppose. He did a good job."

Jensen's hands were still moving over Jared's back. "I should cover that up again before we go home. If it gets infected or something he'll have my ass."

“Oh so, you just thought you’d see Kane _before_ me,” Jared muttered, laughing though he was trying to put some heat behind the words. “Nah, shouldn’t bother trying to be jealous, there’s no way I’d top that little jealousy fit you just had.” Jared snorted, twisting down enough to capture Jensen’s barbell and tug up on the nipple.

"Was _not_ jealous," Jensen muttered unconvincingly. It wasn't like he could actually _lie_ to Jared, particularly not when his lips were making him feel like he could be hard again in a few minutes.

Kane's voice was far louder than usual when it boomed across the room. "This is _my_ fuckin' workplace you sons of bitches!"

Jared pulled back and groaned as he dropped to his feet, helping his boyfriend up a moment later. He looked over at Christian with a grin, shoulders lifting in a shrug. “Hey at least Jensen didn’t like, fuck me on the table or something. We didn’t do anything in here that we hadn’t already done?” He suggested hopefully, not really wanting to piss Christian off considering he hadn’t really thanked him for the tattoo.

"Dude... no. Just... no." Christian shook his head and stepped back. "I just came back to pick up those sketches you wanted me to work on Jensen but ... you two are nasty with the sex - all the freakin' time. Clean up. Shit. I work here - this ain't even hygienic."

Jensen laughed and slung an arm around Jared’s waist. “It’s your fault Kane, you got him all worked up tattooing my name on him and, he’s hard to resist.” Turning in to Jared’s body, Jensen pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his lover’s mouth.

“Just. Stop it. And get the hell outta my cubicle. And...And, clean up.” Christian wrinkled his nose and turned to stomp off down the hall. “Fuck the sketches. I’ll get ‘em tomorrow ya bastard,” He called out before slamming the shop door.

“We should probably... bring him some coffee tomorrow. Maybe some donuts. And maybe I should offer to clean his station for a few weeks.” Jared rubbed along his neck, grinning sheepishly over at his boyfriend. “This is your fault you know.”

"Wait. What now? How is this my fault? _You're_ the one who was lookin' all hot and turned on and - seriously? _You_ got the tattoo." Jensen laughed and rolled out of Jared's arms so he could get a fresh bandage.

Turning so Jensen could put the bandage on, Jared shook his head. “And what exactly did you do when you got your tattoo the other day? I _know_ how turned on you get.” It wasn’t much of a comeback but Jared knew they were just bickering out of love more than anything else.

"I'll have you know that I thought of you the entire time. It was lonely and painful and I hated every moment of it. You know - that's a painful spot - and I wanted to make sure that it fit with my chest piece." Jensen taped the fresh bandage down and leaned closer to kiss Jared's shoulder blade. "Nice spot you picked by the way."

“Christian said it wouldn’t hurt too badly. I wanted to do it generally around my heart area but he said that would sting like a bitch and he didn’t want to listen to my blubbering or something.” Jared shrugged and turned to gather Jensen in his arms, bringing him in to kiss softly once more. “Promise that was the only time someone besides you gets to touch me, okay?”

"Yeah?" Jensen's lips curled into a crooked smile against Jared's. "Good thing, I mean - matching tattoos - that's kinda life changing ya know. Can't date anyone else now." Sighing, Jensen pressed his lips to Jared's once more before pulling back. "Better clean up a bit," he muttered.

Jared watched Jensen turn to throw out the bandage wrapper, his head tilting to the side. “I don’t want to date anyone else,” he said quietly, shrugging when Jensen looked over at him. “Yeah I know, _duh_. Just, I want to marry you one day you know? So, yeah.” Jared shrugged again and turned to grab the spray bottle Christian usually used to clean the table.

Jensen turned slowly to stare at Jared. "Really?" He didn't mean to sound quite as surprised as he did - it wasn't like he was expecting them to split at any point, he was in it for the long run. "Like a ceremony and stuff?"

“Yeah.” Jared nodded, spraying the table down. He’d cleaned it enough times for one of the guys when they needed a hand it was easy enough to do it automatically. “Don’t need anything real fancy I guess, just, I don’t know, I figure there’s enough Padalecki’s out there to carry on the name and being an Ackles... it just sounded like something I might like a little more.”

Realizing he was still standing there staring, Jensen turned and pulled Christian's equipment apart to lay it out on the tray to be sterilized. Just knowing that Jared had thought about something so permanent with him made Jensen’s chest tighten with emotion. Rolling his shoulder he kept his back to his lover and fiddled needlessly with the ink bottles. "I think that's real good - I mean, I like it. We could do that."

Jared curled his fingers around the roll of paper towels, watching Jensen’s back, small smile on his lips. He set the paper towels down and crossed the room, slipping his arms under Jensen’s and dipping down to kiss the gentle curve of his neck. “You think I’d make a pretty decent Ackles?” He murmured the words, swaying them slightly from side to side. It wasn’t that often he said something to make Jensen get so very emotional, Jared liked knowing he still could.

Jensen's hands slid over Jared's, their fingers fitting together perfectly like matching puzzle pieces. Nodding slowly, Jensen leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The circle of Jared's arms was warm, comforting, _home_. "Yeah, Jay. I think you'd make a great Ackles."

“I promise to be the absolute best husband imaginable.” Jared grinned, mouthing along Jensen’s neck. “But I mean, that’s kind of rushing things I guess. I haven’t even proposed to you yet.” Jared laughed and slid one hand free, brushing his along Jensen’s cheeks. “I love you,” he whispered against Jensen’s ear.

A little shiver skittered down Jensen's spine and his smile broadened. "Take me home," he whispered.

“I will,” Jared breathed, pressing one last kiss to the man’s neck before he slid back. “But I have a hunch Christian won’t come in for a week as punishment if we don’t clean up a little and unless you want me stepping up to fill in for the appointments he’s got booked...” Jared took a step back and shrugged, bright grin on his face. “I have been practicing my smiley faces.”

Laughing, Jensen shook his head. "No. I love you but I do _not_ want you tattooing." Jensen started picking up the paper towel and other pieces of trash along the side counter. "Not yet anyway. Next tattoo I get, I think you should do."

Jared burst out into laughter for the ten seconds it took for him to realize Jensen was _serious_. His eyes widened and he shook his head. “You really don’t want me to do that. I lied; I can’t make a smiley face to save my life. I can’t even sign my name the same way twice in a row.”

"Guess you better work on it then." Jensen flashed a grin at his lover and headed over to move Christian's tattoo chair back against the wall. "I really don't want a stick man tattooed on me."

“Yeah well, you just plan on drawing the entire thing and putting it on yourself and then praying that I can hold my hand stable enough to trace the lines.” Jared huffed and shook his head, finishing wiping down the table then jumping back, tossing the paper towel away. “So you got your car?”

“Yeah, busted it out of airport parking. Not doing _that_ again. Cost more than the car.” Laughing, Jensen slumped against the door. “ _Now_ can we go home?”

Jared looked around slowly, making sure there was nothing Christian could bitch about tomorrow morning, and then ran forward, scooping Jensen up off the ground and throwing him over his good shoulder. “I’m kidnapping you. Christian will just have to be a big boy and run things here tomorrow, I’m not letting you out of bed.” Jared grinned, hand slapping down hard on Jensen’s ass.

When Jensen got his breath back he laughed and tried to twist out of Jared's grip. Even though his ass was stinging slightly, he kinda liked it. "What did _you_ have for breakfast this morning? You know I'm a guaranteed lay right? You don't have to actually kidnap me."

“If I don’t keep you from taking your car you’ll try and sneak in at least once tomorrow and I’m not having it.” Jared bounced the man once, grinning when Jensen grunted. “Besides, don’t pretend it doesn’t totally get you hot that I can carry you like this without a problem.”

Pretty much everything Jared did got Jensen hot. And yeah, maybe he did find Jared's strength a bit of a turn on. Still. "You'll pay for this later, Sunshine." Jensen slipped a hand down the back of Jared's jeans and squeezed his ass firmly.

Jared’s steps stumbled as he shouldered the back door open where he’d parked that morning. He dropped Jensen and arched his eyebrows, sticking his tongue out a moment later. “We’ll see just who makes who pay.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen waited until Jared unlocked the SUV then yanked his door open. “Take me home and we’ll settle this like men.”

Jared pretty much ran around to the driver’s side but then, who could blame him?


End file.
